A Very Starco Summer
by Blood Moon Ball
Summary: A story of Star and Marco's summer vacation. Please review. Wasn't sure if I should put the second category as romance or humor, but I just put humor because I didn't want people to think it was entirely centered around romance. Not to romantic, as it is before Star and Marco become "smooch buddies". On the lips. Not complete, I'll keep adding chapters here and there.
1. Summer Vacation Starts

_Rrrrrriiiinnng!_

The final bell rang at Echo Creek Academy, and Mrs. Skullinick's class was empty faster than you could say _summer._ However, one student was _slightly_ more enthusiastic than the others. That is, if by _slightly_ you meant accidentally setting fire to your teacher's hair.

"You keep doing that kind of stuff, Star, and Mrs. Skullnick's _really_ not gonna like you," Marco informed his friend. Star looked back at him, confused. "Why wouldn't Mrs. Skullnick like me?" asked the magical (though sometimes clueless) princess. Marco rolled his eyes. "I don't know, maybe because you **TURNED HER INTO A TROLL?!** " he exclaimed.

Star just shrugged. "If somebody spends their life teaching fourteen year olds, they've got to be prepared for that stuff," she said. "And also, I gave her a longer lifespan by turning her into a troll," Star added. She waved her wand while saying it, and accidentally turned a passerby into a half demon-half unicorn thing. "Oops!" she gulped, turning the person back into a human. "I really gotta handle this thing better."

Marco took a few steps away from Star, in fear of becoming a unicorn himself. "Y'know what, Star? Maybe you're just distracted. It's summer now, what do you say tomorrow we go to the beach? Help get your mind off things?"

Star's eyes lit up with glee. "YES, MARCO!' I'D _**LOVE**_ TO GO TO THE BEACH!"


	2. Getting Ready for the Beach

_The next day_

Star jumped up and down as she waited outside the bathroom door for Marco to change into his swimsuit. She was already in hers: a greenish- blue tankini covered with, what else, stars and butterflies. "Come onnnnn, Marco!" Star nagged, knocking on the door with such force it threatened to collapse.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Marco called back. He came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of red swimming trunks and a grey t-shirt. He had a green and white striped towel over his shoulder. "You have everything, Star?" Marco asked. Star motioned to her yellow star bag and began to pull out items.

"Food," she said, pulling out an entire cooler of sandwiches. "Towels, change of clothes, sunscreen, and wand!" Star finished setting everything down and Marco stared in surprise. Her "change of clothes" seemed to be her entire dresser, and Star appeared to have bought every brand of sunscreen that the store offered.

"Star, how on _earth_ do you fit all of that in your bag?" Marco asked with his mouth agape. He stared at Star's small over-the-shoulder purse. Star beamed and patted it affectionately.

"Mom's servants made it. It's got his enchantment or something, so it can fit anything I need it to!" Star explained, stuffing everything back into her bag. "Well, Marco, ready to go to the beach?"

Marco smiled and Star took his hand. "You bet I am!"


	3. At the beach, pt 1

_At the beach_

When they arrived, Star was speechless for a few seconds. Marco laughed as he saw Star stare at the beach in awe. "What, you haven't got beaches on Mewni?" he joked, laying out his towel. Star ignored him and let out an ear-splitting shriek.

Marco looked at her in alarm. "Are you okay, Star?"

Star looked back at him with an expression of pure glee. "I'm better than okay, Marco! This is FANTASTICAL! Let's go to the ocean _now,_ Marco! Now now now now now now now now now..."

Star dragged Marco to the blue waters before he even had a chance to take off his t-shirt. She quite literally threw Marco into the sea, and then jumped in after him.

"Aw, Star, you got my shirt wet. Now it's gonna get all stiff from the salt water," Marco complained. Star just laughed and conjured up some dolphins with her wand. "Yee-haw!" she cheered,grabbing on to one. Marco mounted the other dolphin, and together they rode around, laughing.

After they had been swimming for a few hours, they went to walk around at the boardwalk. Star was intrigued by everything, from the deep-fried Twinkies to the games. They decided to start off by getting some food, Marco buying a funnel cake and a sundae. Star, on the other hand, came back to their picnic table with a tray that appeared to have every food that the vendors offered.

Deep fried Oreos, Twinkies, deep fried ice cream, French fries, and everything in between. Star sat down and began to dig into a sandwich. Marco looked at her like she was insane. "Are you _really_ going to eat all of that, Star?" he marveled.

"Why not?" Star replied happily. "They look delicious!" Marco glanced at the several sticks of deep fried butter on her plate. "If you weren't Mewnian, Star, you'd probably die from eating all that."


End file.
